Raksasa Hijau
by ambudaff
Summary: Jika saatnya tiba, aku akan berjuang sampai titik penghabisan, Rimba, seperti yang biasa kita lakukan.


**RAKSASA HIJAU**

_Rimba Kala Manthana dan Jimbe adalah kepunyaan Tim __**NusantaRanger**_

_Rate T, friendship/supranatural, semi AU: hutannya beda_

_Sebagian besar tulisan ini pernah dimuat sebagai cerita bulanan di grup Kastil Fantasi web Goodreads tanpa memasukkan unsur NusantaRanger-nya_

-o0o-

_Suara gemuruh itu menenggelamkan semua suara-suara lain: suara jangkrik mengerik, suara serangga lain, cericitan kelelawar, burung hantu ber-uhu-uhu, lolongan anjing hutan. Dan suara-suara jeritan—antara kaget, takut, dan putus asa—manusia._

_Tapi tak lama._

_Begitu suara gemuruh itu berhenti, keadaan normal kembali. Cericitan kelelawar, kerikan jangkrik, uhu-uhu burung hantu, lolongan anjing hutan._

_Seperti biasa._

"Sudah sampaaaaaai," seru seorang bocah sekitar sepuluh tahunan, melompat turun dari angkutan desa.

"Hati-hati turunnya," seniornya memperingatkan. Satu-demi satu bocah sepuluh tahunan keluar dari angkutan desa bersama ransel mereka. Tujuh anak—tiga anak perempuan dan empat anak laki-laki—plus dua seniornya, kak Arya dan kak Ami. Di pinggir jalan berkelok di kaki gunung itu terpampang papan nama besar: 'Bumi Perkemahan' berlatar barisan pohon pinus. Semakin jauh dari jalanan, barisan pohon pinus digantikan oleh hutan biasa, bermacam pepohonan yang lebat.

Dipimpin kak Ami, anak-anak berbaris masuk ke bumi perkemahan.

"Kenapa di sini pohon-pohonnya masih kecil?" salah satu bocah spontan bertanya.

"Dan yang di sana, justru cuma tinggal tunggul-tunggulnya saja, kak?" bocah satunya lagi bertanya.

"Pohon-pohon yang sudah besar, ditebang. Lalu tanahnya ditanami lagi. Makanya ada sebagian tanah yang masih penuh tunggul, belum dibersihkan. Ada juga sebagian tanah yang sudah mulai ditumbuhi lagi," sahut kak Ami.

"Pohonnya ditebang untuk apa?" bocah lain lagi bertanya.

"Untuk apa coba?" tanya kak Arya.

Anak-anak terdiam.

"Pabriknya barusan kita lewati—" pancing kak Ami.

"Untuk bikin kertas?"

"Pinter kamu, Hari!"

"Berarti enggak apa-apa dong kita buang-buang kertas, kan sebenarnya pabriknya menanam pohon lagi?" Hari mengejar.

Kak Arya tersenyum. "Akan lebih baik jika kita menghemat kertas. Lagipula, hutan pinus buatan manusia kan berbeda dengan hutan biasa. Coba kenapa?"

"—hutan pinus cuma satu macem pohonnya—"

"—hutan pinus enggak ada harimaunya—"

"—hutan pinus enggak gelap seperti hutan biasa—"

Anak-anak berebutan menjawab. Kak Arya dan kak Ami tertawa.

"Oke, nanti kita terangkan di depan api unggun. Sekarang, kak Arya mau lapor dulu ke Jagawana, dan kak Ami akan membagi tugas untuk mencari ranting, mengambil air, dan kemudian kita akan sama-sama mendirikan tenda."

Mereka sudah sampai di lokasi. Tidak begitu jauh dari sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari kayu gelondongan. Sepertinya rumah itu pusat kehidupan di hutan itu: ada beberapa bapak-bapak berseragam Jagawana, ada orang-orang yang sepertinya penebang kayu dengan gergaji atau gergaji mesin di tangan berikut gulungan tali disampirkan di bahu, berseliweran.

Kak Arya meletakkan ransel dan gulungan tenda yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Kak Ami mengisyaratkan agar anak-anak mengumpulkan ranselnya di sana, lalu membagi tugas.

Memasuki rumah kayu, sepertinya kak Arya sudah terbiasa di sana, saling bertukar sapa. Salah satu Jagawana mengeluarkan sehelai formulir dan kak Arya langsung mengisinya.

"Bawa anak-anak lagi, Arya?" tanya Jagawana yang tadi.

"Iya, pak Amir."

"Senang kalau semakin banyak anak mencintai hutan," gumam pak Amir, "jangan sampai mereka tidak mengenal hutan hanya karena tinggal di kota—"

"Betul sekali, pak Amir," kak Arya menyetujui.

Setelah menyelesaikan administrasi, kak Arya kembali ke kumpulan bocah-bocah, dan mulai bekerja bersama-sama: memasang tenda, menyusun kayu untuk api unggun dan menyalakannya saat sudah masuk malam, memasak makan malam. Seru sekali!

Di depan api unggun mereka makan, lalu main game, bernyanyi-nyanyi, kak Arya atau kak Ami bercerita tentang hutan, bernyanyi-nyanyi lagi, main game lagi, hingga tak terasa sudah jam sepuluh malam.

"Sudah larut, sekarang kita tidur dulu semuanya!"

"Yaaa, kan masih seru—"

"Besok kan kita mau menuju air terjun! Ayo, siapa yang mau pipis dulu?" kak Ami berdiri, membuat anak-anak yang lain berdiri juga, ikut menuju toilet.

Tak lama kemudian, tenda-tenda itu sudah sepi.

Rumah kayu itu juga sepi.

Hanya ada suara jangkrik mengerik, kelepak kelelawar berpindah dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain, burung hantu ber-uhu-uhu.

Tapi hanya untuk beberapa saat, karena kesunyian terpecah dengan suara halus pintu tenda terbuka.

"Sssh, hati-hati," bisik sosok yang keluar pertama dari tenda.

"Jangan cepat-cepat, Har!" sahut sosok satunya lagi, juga berbisik. "Kau yakin kak Arya sudah tidur?"

Hari mengangguk.

Keduanya tak berbicara lagi, keluar dan mengendap-endap. Berjalan menuju ke arah hutan—hutan betulan, bukan hutan pinus nan teratur. Bayangan mereka masih terlihat, masih berada dalam lingkup cahaya lampu dari sudut rumah kayu.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah nyaris sampai ke hutan, semakin gelap karena lepas dari jangkauan lampu.

"Senternya, Fan!"

Hari dan Irfan mengeluarkan senter masing-masing.

"Kita tidak akan jauh-jauh kan, Har?"

"Enggak lah. Cuma liat-liat aja. Kata kak Arya ada jalan setapak, kita ikuti saja, enggak akan tersesat."

Perlahan mereka memasuki hutan itu. Betul saja, ada jalan setapak di situ, yang sangat menolong karena pepohonan semakin ke dalam semakin rapat, entah pohon dengan pohon, atau pohon dengan semak.

"Ih!" nyaris Irfan menjerit. Ada sesuatu menyentuh hidungnya.

"Fiuh. Kelelawar terbang rendah. Kukira apa—"

Hari terkekeh pelan.

Mereka maju lagi perlahan, menyusuri jalan setapak. Kadang tersandung akar menjalar, kadang terantuk cabang melintang. Hari berjalan antusias, matanya melihat ke sana ke mari. Irfan maju dengan takut-takut.

"Katanya—hutan ini angker, Har," Irfan berbisik.

Hari terkekeh pelan. "Tadi kan kak Arya sudah bilang, orang dulu itu sering bilang hutan angker, biar enggak ada yang masuk, biar enggak ada yang menebang pohonnya. Makanya hewan-hewan terlindungi, mata air juga tetap terjaga."

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba Hari menghentikan langkahnya, sementara Irfan yang tidak siap, menubruk rekannya.

"Apaan, Har?" bisik Irfan.

Hari menoleh kiri-kanan. Melihat di sebelah kiri ada semak, dengan celah sedikit untuk bersembunyi.

"Ssst," sahutnya memberi isyarat pada Irfan agar mengikuti. Hari mematikan senternya, dan masuk ke celah-celah semak. Tanpa suara Irfan mematikan juga senternya, dan mengikuti Hari, menyelinap ke semak-semak.

Baru saja Irfan akan bertanya ada apa, lamat-lamat terlihat cahaya beberapa senter dari jalan setapak. Tak jelas, ada juga suara obrolan lirih.

"Kau jenius, Din," sahut orang yang berjalan di depan, "dengan menebang pohon dekat lokasi penebangan pinus, nanti saat pengangkutan kayu, tidak akan ada yang curiga. Tambah satu truk, dan semua akan mengira truk itu truk pabrik. Keluar dari sini aman jadinya, hahaha!"

"Heran, kenapa tidak ada yang punya ide itu dari dulu ya? Kita bisa tambah kaya pelan-pelan karenanya. Pohon-pohon di sini besar-besar!" orang satunya lagi menimpali.

"Kata orang-orang di sini, hutan ini angker. Makanya enggak ada yang berani menebang. Tapi, seperti kalian lihat sendiri, tak ada apa-apa di hutan ini. Tak ada harimau atau binatang apa gitu, cuma binatang-binatang kecil saja," sahut orang yang dipanggil Din itu.

Orang-orang itu melewati semak-semak tempat Hari dan Irfan bersembunyi dengan terus bercakap-cakap. Percaya diri: akan menebang pohon-pohon terbesar dengan aman dan dengan demikian akan membuat dompet bertambah tebal.

Sudah agak jauh, Hari keluar dari semak, diikuti Irfan. Kaki Irfan sudah otomatis saja akan membawa mereka kembali, ketika ia melihat, Hari justru akan melangkah mengikuti rombongan tadi.

"Hari! Kau mau ke mana?" bisik Irfan, "lebih baik kita segera kembali—"

Tapi Hari sudah melangkah.

Segan-segan, Irfan mengikuti.

"Kalau kita ketahuan bagaimana? Lebih baik kita kembali dan bilang ke kak Arya, biar dia yang lapor pada Jagawana—"

Hari tak menjawab, meneruskan melangkah. Mereka tidak menggunakan senter, hanya mengikuti cahaya senter rombongan di depan yang terlihat samar-samar.

"Kau tidak lihat? Mereka bawa golok besar, gergaji, gergaji mesin, kalau kita tertangkap—"

GEBRUUM!

Suara gemuruh diikuti guncangan seperti gempa bumi memaksa Hari terhenti. Jalan mereka saja sudah sempoyongan, seperti ada yang melempar ke samping.

GEBRUUM!

Guncangan itu lagi, dan kali ini Hari dan Irfan jatuh terguling, bagai dalam mangkuk yang digoyangkan.

Irfan sudah akan membuka mulut ketika Hari berbalik dan meletakkan jari di bibir, menyuruhnya diam. Perlahan Irfan merayap mendekati. Mereka berdua dalam posisi tiarap.

Terlindung semak-semak, pemandangan yang ada sungguh tak akan terlupakan!

Orang-orang yang tadi melewati mereka, sedang mengelilingi sebatang pohon yang sangat besar. Seorang mengukur keliling pohon itu, yang lain mulai memasang tali-tali penahan untuk pengaman, yang lain lagi sedang menyiapkan gergaji mesin, sementara sisanya menyorotkan senter besar untuk cahaya.

Tapi ada yang lain yang tak akan bisa dipercaya Irfan dan Hari!

Suara itu terdengar bergemuruh, disusul goncangan yang keras. Tanah di sekitar pohon raksasa itu membelah. Akar-akar pohon itu bergerak, keluar dari timbunan tanah.

Orang-orang di sekitar pohon itu terhenti. Terdiam. Terpaku. Membeku.

GEBRUUMM! GEBRUUM!

Suara gemuruh itu terdengar terus saat akar-akar yang keluar dari tanah itu terangkat tinggi-tinggi, menuju tepat pada orang-orang yang mengelilingi pohon raksasa itu. Persis seperti telapak kaki raksasa, beberapa orang 'diinjak' diikuti suara berderak.

'Telapak kaki' itu bergerak mundur tanpa mengangkat, menyeret beberapa orang ke bawah tanah, kembali ke tempat akar itu tadi berada. Masih ada beberapa orang lain, 'telapak-telapak kaki' dari arah yang lain juga berlaku serupa, 'menginjak' lalu menyeret mereka. Bagai mengubur mereka ke bawah pohon.

Satu dari mereka sempat lari, tapi akar gantung pohon itu dengan mudah meraihnya, melemparnya kembali ke dekat pohon raksasa itu, dan kembali 'telapak kaki' menyeretnya.

Suara gemuruh itu menenggelamkan semua suara-suara lain: suara jangkrik mengerik, suara serangga lain, cericitan kelelawar, burung hantu ber-uhu-uhu, lolongan anjing hutan. Dan suara-suara jeritan—antara kaget, takut, dan putus asa—manusia.

Tapi tak lama.

Begitu suara gemuruh itu berhenti, keadaan normal kembali. Cericitan kelelawar, kerikan jangkrik, uhu-uhu burung hantu, lolongan anjing hutan.

Seperti biasa.

Irfan dan Hari hanya bisa melongo dalam waktu beberapa menit. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tak bisa berbicara sepatah katapun.

Apalagi kemudian pohon raksasa itu merundukkan batangnya yang sungguh sangat besar, ke arah mereka berdua bersembunyi.

Irfan dan Hari hanya bisa pasrah. Menutup mata masing-masing.

HRMM!

Keduanya membuka mata terkejut.

Hari bersumpah bahwa dalam kegelapan itu, bahwa di antara dahan-dahan berdaun yang membungkuk padanya dan pada Irfan, ia melihat sepasang mata bulat besar sedang memandang mereka berdua. Batang pohon raksasa itu punya mata!

Dan sebelah matanya mengedip jenaka pada mereka berdua.

Dengan suara gemerisik batang pohon itu menegakkan diri kembali. Tak ada yang bergerak. Persis seperti keadaan hutan tadi lagi.

Suara serangga. Suara burung malam. Kelepak kelelawar.

Bahkan gergaji dan entah apa lagi yang dibawa orang-orang tadi itupun sudah 'dibereskan' ke bawah tanah, ke bawah akar-akar raksasa.

Dengan sisa-sisa keberanian yang mungkin masih ada, Hari menarik Irfan berdiri, berbalik lalu berlari ke arah mereka datang tadi. Syukurlah Irfan kemudian malah terpikir untuk menyalakan senter hingga mereka bisa tiba dengan selamat keluar dari hutan besar, tiba di hutan pinus.

Terengah-engah kemudian mereka berusaha mengembalikan napas agar teratur, baru perlahan mereka menyelinap kembali ke tenda.

Agak lama baru mereka bisa dipeluk dewi mimpi.

"Banguuuuuun! Ayo banguuuun!" suara kak Arya membukakan mata mereka. "Hawa dingin memang membuat tidur lebih pulas ya," kak Arya terkekeh. "Ayo bangun, cuci muka dan sikat gigi, yang mau pipis, pipis dulu! Lalu bantu kak Ami menyiapkan sarapan, setelah itu kita sama-sama pergi ke air terjun—"

Anak-anak bangun dan mengucek mata. Mencari sikat gigi di ransel masing-masing, lalu bergiliran ke kamar mandi.

"Irfan," Hari berbisik, "aku tadi malam bermimpi, kita bertemu dengan pohon raksasa—"

Irfan mengerutkan kening, "—dalam mimpiku tadi malam juga kita bertemu dengan pohon raksasa—"

"—dan penebang-penebang pohon liar?"

Irfan mengangguk, "—dan mereka dilenyapkan oleh pohon raksasa itu ke dalam tanah?"

Giliran Hari mengangguk.

Keduanya bertatapan. "Mimpi kita sama?"

"Ayo Irfan, Hari, ke kamar mandi dulu—" suara kak Arya dari luar tenda terdengar menyuruh agar lekas bergerak. Kedua anak tadi berdiri, bermaksud akan keluar dari tenda. Hari menatap pakaian Irfan, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Mereka tidak bermimpi.

Pakaian mereka kotor, bak yang habis tiarap di tanah. Ujung jaket Irfan malah ada yang berlapis lumut, seperti habis tersandar di pohon.

Mereka tidak bermimpi.

Tanpa suara, mereka keluar, cuci muka dan gosok gigi, lalu membantu kak Ami menyiapkan sarapan. Tak berbicara juga mereka menghabiskan sarapan, lalu bersiap-siap untuk berjalan ke air terjun.

Melewati rumah kayu, sudah banyak orang-orang di sana, sepertinya penebang-penebang kayu. Sepertinya ada masalah di sana, karenanya kak Arya menyapa, sekedar basa-basi.

"Selamat pagi, bapak-bapak! Ada apa?"

"Hei, nak Arya!" pak Amir menjawab sapaan kak Arya, "biasalah, kekurangan orang. Satu tim penebang biasanya sepuluh orang, ini salah satunya tidak datang. Biasanya sih tidak masalah, ada banyak yang bisa menggantikan, tapi ada yang lihat si Udin ini kemarin pulang bawa gergaji mesin. Jadi gergajinya kurang satu—"

Kak Arya mengangguk. "Semoga cepat ditemukan ya, pak!"

"Kalian akan ke air terjun?"

Anak-anak menjawab 'Ya Paaak' serempak dengan antusias, disambut dengan kekeh pak Amir.

"Hati-hati di sana ya, selamat bersenang-senang!"

"Baik Paaaak!"

Air terjun itu terletak di sisi sebelah utara hutan besar. Mereka berlari-larian di air, tertawa-tawa, bernyanyi-nyanyi di sana.

Entah mengapa, tiap kali melihat batang-batang pohon besar ini, Hari dan Irfan seperti melihat sepasang mata, sepasang tiap pohon, mata yang ramah, mata yang jenaka, dan mengedip pada mereka, sambil tersenyum.

Malam kembali tiba ketika seorang pemuda menelusuri jalan setapak yang sama dengan yang ditelusuri bocah-bocah kemarin. Bedanya, pemuda ini bahkan tak memerlukan senter. Seperti sudah hapal lokasi. Mungkin berjalan sambil mata ditutup juga ia bisa di sini.

Ia berhenti di depan pohon yang sama dengan yang kemarin. Pohon yang dilihat Hari dan Irfan 'menelan orang-orang'. Pohon yang punya mata. Yang mengedipkan matanya pada Hari dan Irfan.

Pemuda itu membetulkan gagang kacamatanya yang melorot sedikit, lalu berdeham. Tangan kanannya bertumpu pada batang pohon. "Jimbe-"

Pohon besar itu seperti terbangun dari tidur: dahan-dahannya bergerak, 'mata'-nya membuka, dan begitu ia melihat siapa yang datang, pohon itu tersenyum lebar.

"_Rimba."_

Tak ada yang bisa mendengar suaranya, kecuali Rimba.

"Kudengar ada orang yang hilang lagi-"

Pohon itu tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Aku-khawatir, Jimbe!"

Akar-akar gantungnya bergoyang. _"Khawatir akan apa? Lagipula, orang-orang yang kumusnahkan itu orang-orang jahat. Berbahaya bagi kelangsungan hidup hutan."_

"Aku tahu itu. Aku tak suka itu, aku tak suka pembunuhan. Tapi, kita kesampingkan saja dulu. Bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan."

Rimba menelan ludah.

"Aku khawatir akan dirimu, Jimbe!"

"_Aku bisa menjaga diri, Rimba!"_

"Lima atau sepuluh orang mungkin bisa kau hadapi. Tapi bagaimana kalau lebih? Akan tiba masa di mana kau harus menghadapi lebih banyak orang dengan peralatan lebih lengkap-"

Keduanya terdiam.

"_Jika saatnya tiba,"_ pohon itu memecah kediaman mereka berdua-sendiri sih, karena hanya Rimba yang berkata-kata jelas, _"aku akan berjuang sampai titik penghabisan, Rimba, seperti yang biasa kita lakukan."_

"Dan aku akan kehilangan sahabat lagi seperti dulu? Jimbe, aku sudah kehilanganmu, kehilangan wujud manusiamu. Akankah aku kehilangan wujud ruh-mu?"

Pohon itu tersenyum lebar.

"_Wujud ruh-ku tak bisa dimusnahkan, Rimba! Pohon tempatku bersemayam bisa dihancurkan, tapi ruh-ku tidak. Aku bisa mencari pohon lain lagi, atau bahkan menggunakan wujud hewan, apapun-"_

Rimba menghela napas panjang. "Bagaimanapun, berhati-hatilah-"

"_Tentu. Oya, kemarin aku bertemu dua bocah pemberani. Kukira mereka bisa jadi penerus pecinta hutan, pecinta lingkungan..."_

Malam semakin larut, semakin kelam. Tapi persahabatan kekal selamanya.

**FIN**


End file.
